


[podfic] But the cat came back

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, apologies for horrid french pronunciation, cats!!!, erik cries lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But the cat came back' by <b>twelve-pastels</b> read aloud. </p><p>“Oh, look! It’s Charles, and he’s been transformed into a cat by a malevolent government program! I wonder how I can change him back and thereby secure his love forever and ever, amen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] But the cat came back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But The Cat Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227106) by [twelve_pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/pseuds/twelve_pastels). 



  
  
  
**Length:** 27mins  
  
 **Music Credit:** _Ev'rybody wants to be a cat_ from the Aristocats  
  
 **Stream:**  
  
  
 **Download:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bi7y66a39x0cfks) (12MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cm3wmtaokrg3l1c) (15MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> LET'S PLAY 'HOW MANY TIMES CAN LUNCHEE POSSIBLY MILK THAT CAT'S MEOW SOUND EFFECT'! Count so far? 4 podfics! That's four podfics that I have done with sweet, sweet kitties as main characters. Clearly that's not a trend or anything.


End file.
